Amor cuadrado
by xXnobu16Xx
Summary: La historia de amor entre dos mudos (si ya saben a quienes me estoy refiriendo) (Marblemac)
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO: 0

En la casa de los padres de Pinki Pie, su hermana Limestone pie estaba saltando de felicidad. -"No puedo creer que tengamos tanta suerte"-.

-"Limestone, cálmate por favor"- Decía su padre mientras se quitaba el sombrero, se veía preocupado.

En el comedor se encontraba toda la familia excepto Pinky Pie. Todos tenían un semblante de preocupación, Excepto Limestone que seguía con una sonrisa.

-"Vamos por que esas caras deberíamos estar felices por Marble"- .Se acercó a su hermana dándole un abraso. -"la piedra del emparejamiento eligió a su futuro esposo y la mejor parte es que es el hijo mayor de los Roker"-.

Como decía Limestone, su hermana había sido elegida por la piedra del emparejamiento con su vecino un poni de su misma edad y era de la familia Roker que tenía una granja de rocas diez veces más grande.

Limenstone andaba en círculos sonriendo -"Deberíamos reunirnos mañana con los Roker, quizás si jugamos bien nuestras cartas terminaríamos con los problemas territoriales en las minas, hasta podríamos duplicar el tamaño de la granja"-. Choco sus cascos delanteros repetidamente mostrándose emocionada.

-"...N.."- Marble Pie quería decir algo.

-"¿Mm?"- Su hermana la miro -"¿Quieres decir algo Marble?"-.

-"...N.."- Por cada letra su flequillo ocultaba más su cara.

-"Tranquila, se lo emocionada que estas con todo esto, cualquiera en tu posición estaría volando de felicidad"-.

-"...O.."-.

-"Bueno iré un rato afuera tengo que planear muy bien lo de mañana LalaLala"- Cantaba una tonada mientras salía de la casa.

-"...quiero comprometerme"- Maud se le acerco poniendo su casco en la espalda de Marble.

Su padre la miro intranquilo no esperaba que la piedra del emparejamiento la eligiera -"-Suspiro- la piedra del emparejamiento nunca se ha equivocado, te ha elegido un buen compromiso y lo sabes , lo conocemos desde que era un potrillo. Sé que ahora estas confundida pero con el paso del tiempo te darás cuenta que fue lo mejor"-.

Marble contenía sus llantos, levanto su casco tapándose la cara, no quería que la vieran llorar.

* * *

Mientras en la mina de la familia Roker, Orange Roker el hijo mayor que era un poni de estatura promedio su crin café, su pelaje color naranja y su cutie mark una roca media partida. Estaba tirado en el suelo mirando hacia arriba con una roca en su cara. -"!AAhhhh!"- Tiro la roca mostrando que estaba triste, se levantó y estuvo apunto de cantar una cancioncilla de amor, amistad, miedo y valor... pero ni aunque me pagaran por esto iba a componer algo.

-"! Orange!"- Y apareció su hermano cuatro años menor que el crin ploma, pelaje amarillo oscuro aunque ya era un adolecente no tenía su Cutie mark.

-"¿Qué haces aquí Bandi?"-.

-"Papa te está buscando"-.

-"Pues dile que no me encontraste"-.

-"..."- Dio una risita.

-"¿Qué?"-.

-"Nada"- Se le acercó -"Solo que es raro ver a don alegre preocupado"-.

-"Claro que estoy preocupado, acaso no vistes la cara de Marble cuando esa estúpida piedra del emparejamiento nos eligió"-.

-"¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa?"-.

-"! Me preocupa todo!"- Se tapó su cara -"No quiero casarme, aun soy joven quiero disfrutar de mi vida"-.

-"Vamos pudo haber sido peor"-.

-"¿A si Como?"-.

-"Hubieras terminado casándote con Limestone"-. Los dos hermanos temblaron por un segundo y empezaron a reírse.

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la mañana en la granja de la familia Pie. Marble estaba despierta no podía dormir de pronto sin previo aviso le taparon la boca con un trapo y la pusieron dentro de un saco de lona, estaba asustaba intentaba gritar pero sin éxito, los minutos pasaban y el miedo cada vez más la consumía pataleaba se movía los más brusco posible pero su secuestrador seguía su camino. Llegaron a la estación donde el tren estaba esperando su llegada, entraron y el tren comenzó a moverse. Marble había dejado de pelear hace un rato, ya no le importaba lo que le pasaría.

-"Ya estas a salvo Marble"-.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz no podía creerlo. Se le quito el saco y vio a su captor que era ni más ni menos que Pinki Pie su hermana mayor.

-"Ohhh Marble"- Sentía pena por su hermana y la abraso -"Maud me envió una carta y me conto todo lo sucedido, mi pobre hermanita obligada a comprometerse no permitiré que eso pase aunque lo haya dicho la piedra del emparejamiento"- Pinki le quito el trapo que tenía en su boca.

Marble quería decir algo pero no le salía las palabras.

-"No te preocupes Marble tienes todo mi apoyo, aunque toda la familia este destrozada por tu decisión y nunca más te vuelvan hablar en toda su vida"- Marble empezó a temblar -"Siempre podrás contar conmigo"-.

Pasaron unos minutos -" ...Maud.."-.

-"Nop Maud no sabe nada de esto solo me envío una carta diciendo que la piedra del emparejamiento te eligió y pensé que mi pobre hermanita no estaría muy feliz con esta decisión así que arme todo este plan para rescatarte de la pesuñas de algún poni con malas intenciones"-.

Marble movía su cabeza a los lados nerviosa -" ..Tenemos..."-.

-"Si lose tenemos que huir lo más lejos que podamos aunque eso romperá el corazón de nuestros padres"-.

Marble movía su cabeza -"...no.."-.

-"Si Marble no dejaremos que te obliguen a contraer matrimonio"-.

La hermana menor nunca se sintió tan impotente como en ese momento su hermana mayor se estaba equivocando en todo, ella quería regresar a la granja de rocas aunque es verdad que no quería comprometerse.

Ya eran la cinco de la mañana y por fin habían llegado a su destino el tren paro por un instante en el bosque a media hora de camino a Pony Ville. Pinki le agradeció al conductor y el tren comenzó su recorrido de nuevo. Caminaron unos diez minutos llegando a una cueva.

-"Bien Marble desde ahora vivirás aquí"-.

Marble retrocedió y movía su cabeza negativamente -"..No.."-.

-"Vamos Marble fue decisión tuya huir no puedes echarte para atrás ahora"-.¿En serio? Marble entrecerró los ojos.-"Tranquila tu hermana mayor lo tiene todo bajo control"- Arrastrándola la obligo a entrar. Dentro había un pequeño campamento con todo lo que dos ponis necesitarían para vivir cómodamente. -"!Holaaaaaa!"- Grito Pinky escuchando un gran eco -"Supongo que todavía no habrá llegado"-.

-"...Quien..."-.

-"ohohoho"- Se sobo el mentón -" A que andamos de curiosas hoy día, Se podría decir que tu hermana tiene contactos con Ponis muy importantes y que también me deben algunos favores"-.

En la entrada apareció un Pegaso totalmente cubierto con un trapo negro -"Buenos días, Se encuentra aquí la señorita Pinki Pie"-.

Pinki salió dando saltitos -" Si aquí estoy"- Se acercó al Pegaso y mostro una cara de desilusión.

-"ehhh.. ¿Sucede algo señorita Pinki?"-.

-"Claro que sucede algo específicamente pedí un unicornio de cuatro metros con una rasgada de dragón en su ojo derecho"-.

Sonrió -"Creo que ve muchas historias de acción señorita"-.

-"Draambo no estaría de acuerdo contigo"- Pinki se le acerco más viendo su cara atentamente -"..¿Por casualidad no te llamaras Flash?"-.

El Pegaso se quedó admirado -" Guau es un honor que una de las guardianas de la harmonía sepa mi nombre"-.

-"Sisi lo que digas tienes alguna forma de contactar con Candance , tengo que hablar con..."- De su cola una alarma empezó a sonar -"Nononono !Ya es tarde tengo que abrir la pastelería!"- Pinki salió corriendo.

-"! Señorita espere todavía no me ha dicho lo que tengo que hacer!"-.

-"! Cuida a mi hermanita hasta que vuelva, está dentro de la cueva!"-.

Pinki se perdió en el horizonte dejando a Flash confundido, dio la vuelta miro a la cueva y pudo notar que alguien lo observaba -"Disculpe usted es la hermana de .."- No pudo terminar la frase porque Marble se escondió en la carpa de lona, sonrió -"Bueno, nadie dijo que sería fácil"-.

* * *

-"Marble, despierta dormilona"- Era Limestone que entro al cuarto con una sonrisa donde Marble y Maud estaban durmiendo en camas separadas -"Marble ya son las seis de la mañana hora de despertarse tenemos un gran día"- Marble no se movía estaba totalmente cubierta con una frazada -"Si no te levantas te sacare a cosquillas"-.

-"Si quieres me puedes levantarme con cosquillas a mi"- Dijo Maud.

-"Ahora no Maud, no vez que estoy levantando a Marble"- Quito la frazada encontrándose con un montón de rocas dulces y una nota que decía "Fui secuestrada Pd: No fue Pinki" escrito con un plumón rosa. Se quedó un minuto en silencio, mordió su dentadura -"!Pinkiiiiiiiii!"-.

* * *

Pensamientos del autor: Bien primer capitulo diría que me salio mediocre llegando a los correcto naaaa esto esta tan mal escrito como la biblia musulmana( sin ofender a los amantes de las cabras claro), bueno como lo habrán notado me gusta esta relación desde que lo vi mejor dicho me enamore son tan kawai aunque todavia no se a presentado Big mac pero en los próximos capítulos estarán :3, esta historia toma notablemente la inspiración de novelas mexicanas(Una que otra novela turka) y muchos shoujo espero que le guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1:

Era un día normal en Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie como siempre estaba atendiendo a los clientes.

-"!Pinkie!"- Dijo su hermana Limenstone y detrás venia Maud. Todos los clientes se quedaron quietos mientras que ella chocaba con ellos acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraba Pinkie

La poni rosa se escondió debajo de la mesa.

-"!Pinkie!"- Toco el pequeño timbre que estaba en la mesa repetidamente -"Sé que estás ahí abajo, sal"-.

Pinkie salió con un bigote y un sombrero mexicano -"Se debe estar equivocando señorita, soy Sanchez el inmigrante indocumentado"- Su hermana levanto el casco quitándole el bigote -"...auch"-.

-"Deja tus payasadas a un lado y dime donde esta Marble"-.

Pinky se hizo la loca -"¿Que no está contigo?"-.

-"Pinkie no vez que estas arruinando mí.. Su gran oportunidad de ser feliz"-.

La poni rosa se subió a la mesa enojada -"¿Acaso obligarla a comprometerse con un desconocido la hará feliz?"-.

-"Es buen partido Pinkie y eso es lo único que importa"-.

-"! Pues si eso es lo único que te importa no pienso entregarla!"-

-"¿!A si!?"-.

-"!Si!"-.

-"¿!A si!?"-.

-"!Si!"-.

La dos ponis empezaron un combate de miradas chocando sus narices, se podía sentir la tención en el lugar, todos los ponis que estaban dentro se quedaron a ver la batalla de miradas.

* * *

-"Ya se está haciendo tarde"- Dijo Flash Sentry mientras cocinaba en la hoguera dentro de la cueva.

Marble seguía en la carpa de lona oculta, solo abrió un poco el cierre de la entrada para poder ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-"¿Tienes hambre?"- Dijo flash al percatarse que lo estaban mirando.

-"..."- Se escuchó un pequeño gruñido.

-"No soy un buen cocinero pero mi superior siempre me dijo que preparaba la mejor sopa de nada de todo el batallón"- Se empezó a reír. Desde la carpa se escuchó de nuevo un gruñido -"Ah, lo siento yo contando una tonta broma y olvide que tenías hambre"- Le llevo la sopa entre comillas, que había preparado. La poni tomo la olla por los lados y se lo metió en la carpa -"... Esta horrible verdad solo es sal y alguna que otra hierva"- Se mostró triste, realmente era un inútil.

-"...Puedes..."- Saco su pesuña apuntando a un objeto.

-"¿Te refieres a esto?"-.

-"...Si.."-.

Flash se lo dio -"(¿Para qué quiere una roca?)"- Pasaron unos segundos y empezó a escuchar unos crujidos -"(¿Eeehhhh se lo está comiendo.. en serio se está comiendo una roca?)"- Miro una roca y la intento morder, consiguiendo que le duela la dentadura.

Pasaron las horas y Pinkie Pie no llegaba. Flash alisto una pequeña colcha en el suelo para poder dormir, Miro a la carpa de Marble -"..Buenas noches... Señorita..."-.

-"...Marble..."-.

Por fin descubrió su nombre -"Buenas noches señorita Marble"- Se acosto con una sonrisa.

-"...Nombre..."-.

-"¿Eh?"- ¿Nombre?, se dio cuenta; ella tampoco sabía su nombre.

-"Flash Sentry para servirle"-.

-"...Buenas noches..."-.

La noche seguía su curso y las nubes empezaron a acumulares empezando a llover, callo un trueno despertando a Flash.

-"¿Qué hora es?"- Otro trueno callo -" Y yo que odio los truenos que suerte la..."- Se quedó mudo con los ojos bien abiertos al ver a Marble por debajo de su cabeza -"S ..s..s eñorita"- Empezó a sonrojarse -"¿..Que..que está haciendo?"-.

Marble levanto la mirada, tenía lágrimas en los ojos -"..Lo siento.."- Era la primera vez que dormía tan lejos de su familia y en la intemperie mientras llovía, tenía miedo.

-("!Linda,linda,linda,linda,linda!")- Le salía humo de la cabeza -("!Stop,stop,stop! aguanta el carruaje en qué diablos estoy pensando, debería estar avergonzado de tan solo pensar en aprovecharme de la situación...Pero")- Sentía el cuerpo de Marble que cada vez se apretaba al suyo. Su instinto más salvaje fluía por todo su cuerpo y en un instante la abrazo fuertemente sin pensarlo -("! Solo la estoy abrasando nada más, los buenos amigos se abrazan todo el mundo se abrasa, esto solo es un simple abraso, es bueno abrasar, no es ilegal abrasar, mi mama me abrasaba, no estoy haciendo nada malo!")- Estaba sonriendo con la cara totalmente roja.

-"Oye, que crees que estás haciendo"-.

A Flash se le helo la sangre al escuchar esas palabras, levanto la mirada viendo a Pinkie y a su lado se encontraban Maud y Limestone estaban totalmente empapadas, con unas miradas asesinas.

-"..Solo"- Trago saliva -"La estoy abrasando"-.

Nadie sabe que sucedió en esa cueva pero esa noche flash salió volando de ahí inconsciente con varias fracturas, cayendo a un charco como un ser inmundo.

Limestone agarro a su hermana Marble de los hombros sacudiéndola -"!Marble, ¿están bien?!"- movió su cabeza positivamente -"Oh gracias por Celestia"- La abraso -"No sé qué hubiera echo si te pasara algo"- Se limpió una lagrimilla -"Ahora andando, tenemos que ir casa y planear sobre tu compromiso y no te preocupes, El nunca se enterara lo que sucedió esta noche"-.

Marble se quedó quieta no iba a ir a ningún lado -"...yo..."- Cerro los ojos aguantando la respiración, ya estaba harta que los ponis hablaran por ella -"...No.."-.

-"¿No?"- Dijeron Limestone y Pinki.

-"..!No me quiero comprometer y menos casarme que les pasa por sus cabezas solo tengo diecinueve años por Celestia y además es tonto que una roca nos elija con quien vamos a vivir toda nuestra vida y también Pinki sé que tus intenciones son buenas pero yo nunca quise irme de la casa, Nuestros padres tienen que entender que nosotros tomamos nuestra propias decisiones y no una tonta piedra del emparejamiento!"-.

Sus hermanas que digo hasta el mismo planeta donde viven se quedaron con la boca abierta, era la primera vez que escuchaban a Marble diciendo tantas palabras en una misma oración. Pasaron unos minutos, Limestone respiro fuertemente acercándose a Marble, levanto sus patas poniéndolas en los hombros de su hermana -"Jaja, Sé que ahora estas un poco desorientada por lo que te acaba de pasar, pero todas nosotras lo entendemos y aremos de cuenta como si no hubieras dicho nada"-.

-"!Eeey!"- Dijo Pinki.

-"Te lo advierto Pinki, yo sé que es mejor para la familia y punto final"-.

-"!¿A si?!"-.

-"!Si!"-.

-"!¿A si?!"-.

-"!Si!"-.

Pinkie miro a su lado derecho sorprendida -"! Mira un abogado especializado en minas y no cobra por la consulta!"-.

-"!¿Donde?!"- Miro alegremente.

!El sol acaba de salir mis aficionados y aquí xXnobu16Xx como su comentarista al primer campeonato de futbol americano entre hermanas!, Desde la cueva vemos como Pinkie y Maud salen corriendo al bosque y al parecer Marble está en un saco de lona de nuevo, encima de Maud Pie. Ahora desde la cueva vemos que también sale Limestone Pie a toda carrera con cara de poco amigos, se acerca, se acerca. !Y las alcanzo señores que gran velocidad, Rainbow Dash se moriría de envidia!, ¿Pero que están viendo mis ojos?, Pinkie Pie abandono a su dos hermanas contra Limestone, quien podría creer eso de Pinkie Pie. Ahora Maud Pie retrocede sin perder de vista a Limestone, retrocede, retrocede. !Y hace un tiro largo de su hermana Marble por Celestia nunca he visto un tiro largo de hermana desde el hermano mayor Zebra entregando a su hermana a un soldado unicornio Equestriano para un futuro mejor y miren como vuela Marble , como si fuera una pelota perfecta!., cae , cae. !Y la atrapa, Pinki Pie acaba de atrapar a su hermana Marble señores, ahora sí que he visto todo de este mundo, ¿Esperen? Pero que ven mis ojos, Pinkie Pie acaba de anotar un Touchdown, acaba de tirar a su hermana Marble al suelo fuertemente, eso sí que habrá dolido y aquí me despido para futuros juegos Equestrianos que pasen un buen día!.

-" ..Ups"- Dijo Pinkie -"Lo siento, lo siento en verdad no quería tirarte al suelo Marble como si fueras una pelota"- Puso a su hermana en su espalda y corrió, por suerte había un agujero de conejo y se escondió dentro de él.

Limestone diviso donde se escondieron y empezó a escavar -"!Pinkie!"- Escucho un sonido, viendo que Pinkie con Marble que estaba en el saco de lona estaban en otro agujero saltando a otro agujero de conejo. Miro a su alrededor, había varios agujeros donde podía esconderse su hermana, no le quedaba de otra más que esperar y –"Te tengo"- Salto y logro morder la crin de Pinkie, jalo para arriba sacándola –"…. ¿Maud, porque tienes una Peluca rosa?"-.

-"No tengo la menor idea"-.

* * *

El sol había llegado a lo más alto en Ponyville y en la casa de Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie estaba en el baño rebuscando entre las cosas de su amiga Pegaso.

-"..Pinkie.."- Entro su hermana Marble –"¿Qué haces?"-.

-"No es obvio, como Limestone está decidida en atraparte y obligarte a casarte con algún viejo barbudo, lo único que nos queda es disfrazarte"- Pinkie al final encontró varios colorantes de pelaje –"Tienes suerte que a Fluttershy le crecen muchas canas.. Upsi le había prometido que no se lo diría a nadie pero como no fue una promesa Pinki no importa"- Saco un balde y lo relleno con los tintes y uno que otro químico, después saco un rodillo –"Ahora Marble quédate quieta y cierra los ojos"-.

Tres horas después.

-"Solo a ti Pinki se te ocurriría teñir a una poni con un rodillo"- Dijo Rarity mientras lavaba a Marble.

-"si ya lo hicimos una vez"-.

-"Si, pero eso fue para un rato si quieres que dure no puedes hacerlo como si estuvieras pintando tu casa"- Levito una toalla para secar a Marble. –"Apropósito, ¿Dónde conseguiste tanto tinte para pelaje amarillo y rosa?"-.

-"….. Siempre lo tengo si se presenta el caso de que quiera pintar a alguien de amarillo y rosa"-.

-"Eso no suena nada convincente"- Levito barios utensilios para el cabello y arreglo la crin de Marble que ahora era de color rosa.

-"Bueeeeeno.."- Se rasco la nuca –"..Al parecer a alguien le están creciendo canas"-.

La unicornio quedo sorprendida –"!¿A Fluttershy le están creciendo canas?!"-.

-"SHHH, es un secreto"-.

-"No puedo creer que Fluttershy me guardara algo tan importan, ya no la podre ver de la misma manera"-.

-"Si es una desgracia pero por favor guarda el secreto porfis"-.

-"Descuida Pinkie no se lo diré a nadie. Ahora le damos un poco de volumen"- Y termino, Marble se había convertido en una copia exacta de Fluttershy –"…¿Por qué hicimos que tu hermana se parezca a Fluttershy?"-.

-"Mi hermana Limestone quieres que se case con un gordo millonario de un pueblo lejano"-.

-"Pero que horrible"- Rarity abraso a Marble –"Como es posible que todavía exista tal tipo de injusticia contra el amor, tranquila querida tienes todo mi apoyo desde ahora"-.

-"..¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?"- En la puerta apareció Applejack -"¿Fluttershy?, regresastes más pronto de lo esperado ¿Paso algo?"-.

-"! Funciona!"- Dijo Pinkie saltando -"Applejack no sospecha nada"-.

-"¿Sospechar que?"-.

-"Daaa, que ella no es Fluttershy"- Agarro a su hermana, poniendola frente a frente con Applejack -"Es Marble"-.

-"¿Marble?"- la miro atentamente -"Que me partan un casco, se ve idéntica a fluttershy , hasta el color de ojos es el mismo"-.

Rarity se le acerco -"Nada que unos buenos lentes de contacto no puedan arreglar"-.

-"¿Y porque la disfrazaron de Fluttershy?"-.

La unicornio levanto su casco cubriéndose la frente -"Si supieras Applejack, por lo que está pasando la pobre Marble"- Levito un pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz -"Una tragedia en el amor está pasando en la vida de esta infortunada poni, Obligada a casarse con un poni gordo adinerado. Apropósito que tan rico era Pinkie"-.

-"No lo sé, ¿Que tan rico es Marble?"-.

Todas miraron a Marble -"..No.. es gordo"-.

-"Al menos es rico"- Dijo Rarity.

-"Creo que deberían preguntar primero como se llama"- Dijo Applejack.

Desde afuera de la casa de Fluttershy se escuchó como Pinkie gritaba "!¿Qué?!" Asustando a los animalitos.

-"¿Por qué no me dijistes desde un principio que era con Orange?"- Se empezó a sobar los lados de su cabeza -"Si es así Limestone te llevara al altar aunque sea lo último que haga"-.

-"..Pinkie"- Marble miro a su hermana quería pedirle que regresara con ella, quizás entre los dos podrían convencer a sus padre y a su hermana para no casarse -"Debe.."-.

La poni rosa le tapó la boca -"..-suspiro- tienes razón Marble, tu libertad es lo más importante ahora, así que desde ahora seremos unas fugitivas, nos iremos lo más lejos que podamos y formaremos una nueva vida, juntas"-.

A Rarity le empezaron a salir unas lágrimas. Y Applejack levanto una ceja -"Pinkie, estoy totalmente segura que la estas malentendiendo"-.

-"Como te atreves Applejack"- Dijo Pinkie enojada, abrazando a Marble -"Como su hermana mayor estoy ciento doce porciento segura de lo que quiere, vámonos de aquí Marble al parecer nuestra prima no piensa ayudarnos"-.

Marble estaba asustada quien sabe dónde terminaría si se dejaba llevar por la loca de su hermana, Pinkie la empujaba desde sus posaderas, tenía que decir algo lo que sea. Cuando salieron del baño choco con algo, serró los ojos para no lastimarse y podía sentir que había chocado con algo grande, cálido y peludo. Abrió los ojos y Levanto la mirada, viéndose frente a frente con el poni menos esperado.

Y por fin ese encuentro sucedió Marble se había encontrado con Big Mac, La poni empezó a sentir como se le acelero su corazón, mientras que el gran Poni la miraba confundido, los segundos se habían convertido en horas para Marble y su mente era todo en enredo y... ya dile algo pues, no voy estar escribiendo por horas como te sientes... !Di algo Dios mío no pienses que tengo todo el día!...!Suficiente me largo de aquí!.

-"...Me.."-Trago saliva -"..Gustas."-.

El planeta se quedó con la boca abierta igual que Pinkie y Applejack

-"Oh cielos"- Dijo Rarity tapándose la boca.

* * *

pensamientos del autor: Si lo se me e demorado es que todavía no tenia una idea clara de como iba a comensar esta historia, pero bueno lo unico que se es que solo durara maximo 5 capitulos, mas que suficiente diría yo :3, espero que la real academia de la lengua española no me encuentre porque se que terminaría condenado a muerte por ellos. Ahora me gusta este shipping pero mas me gustan los shipping con Fluttershy al principio fue con Big mac y al final termine juntandola con Sunohara ... y ¿Quien es Sunohara? es de la serie Clannad recuerdan al amigo del prota que no pasaban ni 5 segundos en camara y ya lo terminaban golpeando, ¿Y como termine shippeandolo con Fluttershy? no se, soy muy alocado XD yo lo llamo "Flutterhara" FluttershyXsunohara :3


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2:

Flashback hace 8 años:

Lejos de Equestria existía una isla que era habitaba por zebras .La isla se llamaba Pient y pasaba por una de las peores guerras civiles de su historia, los rebeldes habían ganado la guerra y se dirigían a la ciudad principal .Equestria al ver que todo estaba perdido decidió enviar barcos voladores para rescatar a los que se encontraban en su embajada y a todos los civiles que podían.

La ciudad principal era todo un caos, toda la ciudadanía se dirigió a la embajada para ser rescatada.

-"! Mama!"- Dijo una joven zebra, no tendría más de quince años -"! Papa!"- A su alrededor se veían más cebras corriendo mientras que bolas de cañón empezaron a caer en la ciudad empezando varios incendios.

-"Maldición, maldición !púdranse rebeldes!"- En su espalda se encontraba su pequeña hermana recién nacida. Al no poder encontrar a sus padres decidió ir hacia la embajada que ya estaba repleta.

Los barcos voladores salían con su máxima capacidad y ya se veía que no podrían evacuar a todos.

-"Ya estamos cerca mi pequeña hermana, lo más seguro es que papa y mama hayan ya abordado"-.

Y sucedió lo inevitable el último barco empezó a zarpar dejando a miles de zebras.-"No, !no,no,no,no!"- Entre empujones cruzo hacia adelante levantando a su hermana con los cascos delanteros -"! Por favor, no nos dejen!"-.

Del barco se vio como un soldado unicornio le movía su casco derecho, haciendo el alemán de tirar.

La joven zebra se sentó vio a su hermana que estaba dormida y la abrazo -"Si encuentras a papa y a mama diles que lo siento por ser un hijo tan idiota y que los quiero, está bien"- Empezó a lagrimear, miro hacia adelante, el barco ya estaba a un estadio de futbol de distancia pero no dudo, se levantó y sostuvo a su hermana con el casco izquierda y la tiro lo más fuerte que pudo.

Fin del flashback.

-"Y que paso después"- Dijo el Sr. Cake sostenía una jarra de sidra en el bar de Ponyville.

-"Pues que mi hermana llego sana y salvo al barco"- Dijo una zebra con unos lentes negros.

-"Guau, ¿Y tus padres?"-.

Se mostró triste -"No lo sé, huí al día siguiente en un bote pesquero con otras zebras, logramos llegar a Equestria dos días después, logre encontrar a mi hermana al llegar pero no a mis padres"-Se tomó de una su jarra de sidra.

-"...Sé que los encontraras, como padre sé que ellos también te estáran buscando a ti y a tu hermana"-.

-"Si, tienes razón"- miro a la mesa por unos segundos -"..Contéstame una duda, tú y tu esposa son ponis terrestre"-.

-"Si, correcto"-.

-"Y tus dos hijos son unicornio y Pegaso respectivamente"-.

-"Correcto"-.

-"...No te parece raro"-.

-"No, ya te conté sobre mi tata.."-.

-"Si lose ya me lo dijistes pero aun así... tu sabes.."-.

-"Me estas insinuando algo"-.

-"No,no,no, como crees solo digo que."-.

-"!Couco,Couco!"- Dela entrada apareció una pequeña zebra que se empezó acercar.

-"Pero si es mi pequeña hermanita Misha"- Dijo la Zebra -" Como te fue en tu primer día de clases.

-"Estuvo genial y ya tengo amigas"- Decía la pequeña toda animada.

De la puerta también aparecieron CmC.

-"!Misha!"- Dijo AppleBloom -"! Ven tenemos que ir a la casa de Sweetie belle!"-.

-"Es genial que tengamos una zebra en el grupo"- Dijo Sweetie Belle -"Ahora parecemos ponis de primer mundo"-.

-"Si ahora somos mas.. más"-

-"¿Interraciales?"- Dijo Scootaloo.

-"Eso aún me sigue sonando mal pero no importa"-

Las tres CmC chocaron sus casco y al unísono gritaron -" !Cutie mark Crusader cada vez menos racistas!"-.

-"Ya me tengo que ir Couco"-.

-"Ok Misha pero vuelve antes de que anochezca"-.

-"Esta bien, chau Couco"-. Las cuatro amigas salieron corriendo y riéndose.

-"-Suspiro- Crecen tan rápido"-.

-"..Si"- El también dio una sonrisa pero frunció el ceño viendo a la zebra -"Y regresando al tema que me estabas insinuando"-.

-"No , nada yo solo estaba.."- Empezó a sudar.

En el mismo bar se encontraban Orange Roker con su hermano Bandi.

-"Orange no pasa un día y ya quieres engañar a Marble"-.

-"! Que no pienso casarme!"- Todos en el bar los miraron -"...Disculpen"-.

-"Bueno"- Empezó a tomar sidra con un sorbete -"¿Entonces por qué quieres conocer yeguas en un bar de dudosa reputación?"-.

Miro hacia un lado un poco avergonzado -"...Me he dado cuenta que.."-.

-"Que malgastes toda tu vida armando rompecabezas volviéndote un antisocial y que todos esos trofeos por armar rompecabezas que tienes en tu cuarto solo representan nada, que tu vida solo es un precipicio a los más oscuro de la virgi.."-.

-"! Puedes cerrar la boca por un segundo!"-Todos los miraron de nuevo -"...Lo siento"- Tomo media jarra de sidra y tiro su cara en la mesa -"..Solo quiero conocer alguna chicha, ok, hablar, reír y tocar su casco tímidamente"-.

-"Suenas como todo un galán"-.

-"..Cállate, como si tu opinión importara"- Se levantó -"Bien iré a conocer a alguien"-.

-"Buena suerte"- Vio cómo su hermano se dirigió a otra mesa donde estaban un par de yeguas, les hablo por unos 3 minutos y una de ellas le escribió algo en un papel. Orange regreso a su mesa todo feliz -"Tengo que decir que me impresionastes y bueno que conseguistes"-.

-"Taraaaann"- Riéndose le mostro el papelito con una dirección -"Hay un campeonato de rompecabezas mañana"-.

Entrecerró los ojos -"...Virgen"-.

* * *

Mientras en la casa de Fluttershy. Applejack se reía forzosamente -"Jaja a mi también me gusta Rarity como Poni y tambien Pinkie me gusta como poni"-.

Pimki la miro -"A mi también me gustas Applejack pero no de esa for..."-Applejack le tapó la boca.

-"Jaja Big Mac, acaba de ocurrir que Fluttershy sufre de amnesia, porque no la llevas a pasear un rato para que recuerde"- Agarro a Marble y a Big Mac y los llevo afuera -" Bien, nos vemos después cuídense"- Cerro la puerta.

Rarity se le acerco -"¿Crees que es buena idea dejarlos solos?"-.

-"Yo no le veo problema"- Dijo Pinkie -"Siempre presentí que se gustaban"-.

-"Pinkie"- Applejack agarro los hombros a su amiga -"Piénsalo muy bien, es verdad que todavía no estamos cien por ciento seguras pero hay una pequeña posibilidad de que seamos primas. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa verdad?"-.

-"..."- Pasaron unos minutos -"...! Que Marble está enamorado de su casi primo!...no le veo el problema"-.

-"! Como que no le vez el problema!"-.

-"Applejack, cálmate"- Dijo Rarity -"Hay otro problema más serio de porque no pueden estar juntos"-.

Había pasado una hora siendo ya las tres de la tarde .Big Mac estaba con Marble disfrazada de Fluttershy, visitando varios lugares.

Marble quería decir algo pero su timidez no se lo permitía, cada vez que podía miraba los ojos de Big Mac mordiéndose los labios. -"(...vamos.. deja de ser tímida al menos una vez.)"- Se decía a sí misma.

Big mac miro a Marble y se asustó un poco al ver como lo veía, era como un carnívoro viendo a su próxima presa.

-"(...vamos...vamos…tú puedes...)"- Con toda la valentía que acumulo, abraso a Big Mac intentando un acto romántico pero más parecía una potrilla sosteniendo el casco de su padre para no perderse y a los cinco segundo lo soltó rodando por el piso toda roja -"(No..No puedo hacerlo)"-.

-"...¿Sucede algo?"-.

Marble lo miro avergonzada había echo el ridículo.

Big Mac le señalo el parque, los dos fueron y se quedaron varios minutos... que estoy diciendo !estuvieron dos horas, dos horas sentados, dos horas sin una sola palabra, dos horas que ni siquiera se dignaron a mirarse, por el amor a Celestia que pase algo!.

-"!Big Mac!"- A no mas de unos metros apareció Cheerilee acercándose -"Pensé que estarías en la casa de Fluttershy"- Miro quien estaba a su lado -"¿Fluttershy?, volvistes mas antes de lo esperado"- Marble la miro pero se escondió entre su crin -"¿Pasa algo?"-.

-"Perdió la memoria"-.

-"Ya veo, ¿Y tú la estas llevando por el pueblo a ver si recuerda algo correcto?"-.

-"Eeyup"-.

-"Tan servicial como siempre"- Cheerilee se le acerco a Big Mac sobando su mejilla con la de él.

Es un poco difícil de explicar lo que sintió Marble cuando vio ese acto de cariño, pero era como si se hubiera tragado agujas y estuvieran pasando por su garganta -"(...Ya veo)"-.

-"Me gustaría acompañarlos pero tengo que revisar los exámenes de los niños, nos vemos después Fluttershy"- No le respondió.-"Me recuerda a la Fluttershy que conocí al principio"- Sonrió amablemente -"Nos vemos Big Mac"- Le dio un besito en la mejilla -"Este fin de semana hagamos algo juntos by"- Big Mac se despidió con el casco.

Marble se mordía el labio ¿Celosa?,¿Odio?, más bien impotencia pero al menos lo quería dejar claro -"Es... ¿Tu poni especial?"-.

Big Mac la miro y después vio por donde se fue Cheerilee y con una sonrisa dijo -"Eeyup"-.

La boca de Marble temblaba sentía una ganas tremendas de desahogarse pero se contenía -"(..¿Por qué te pones así?...¿En verdad pensastes que iba suceder algo?..)"- Se tapó los oídos no quería seguir pensando pero volvió a la realidad cuando Big Mac le toco la nuca.

-"¿Estas bien?"- Estaba preocupado.

Lo miro y se limpió un poco los ojos, respiro profundamente -"..mmhu.."-.

Big Mac estaba sorprendido, había recordado algo o más bien a alguien -" ¿...Marble?"-.

Se quedó sorprendida, un simple gesto fue suficiente para recordarla se sonrojo mirando al piso -"...mmhu"-.

Y se empezó a escuchar una guitarra, una historia de amor estaba empezando y merecía ser cantada.

*El amor, una historia de horror*.

*Sin fin, para mi*.

De pronto la guitarra levito empezando a golpear al poni que la estaba tocando

-"¿Por qué hicistes eso Rarity?"- Dijo Applejack que estaba escondida en un arbusto con Rarity y Pinkie Pie .

-"Se lo merecía querida, estaba arruinando el momento"-.

Marble levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la mirada de Big mac.

-"Ohhh"- Dijo Rarity -"Mira a Marble como le brillan los ojos, el primer amor siempre es el más hermoso"-

-"Esto está mal Rarity son casi primos"-.

-"Vamos Applejack ni siquiera están seguros de eso, además Big Mac es del tipo tranquilo de una relación"-.

Flashback hace dos meses.

Applejack estaba en su casa, buscando su sombrero de la suerte -"¿Dónde puede estar?"- Abrió el ropero y vio dentro a su hermano besando apasionadamente a un peluche -"..."-. Cerró la puerta lentamente.

Fin del flash back.

-"...Si., supongo que tienes razón Rarity"-.

Mientras Big mac seguía mirando a Marble no sabía porque no podía dejar de mirarla, levantó su casco poniéndolo en el hombro de la Poni y sonrió -"Me alegra verte de nuevo"-.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al sentir el toque del gran poni que tenía al frente -"..Sí."- Sonrió y empezó a sobar su mejilla con el casco de Big Mac -"..Yo siento lo mismo"-.

-"Rarity esto se estas poniendo peor tenemos que detenerlos"- La unicornio no la escuchaba estaba en su propio mundo del amor -"...Pinkie"- La poni rosa también es.. -"!Pinkie!"- La sacudió.

-"¿Pasa algo Applejack?"-.

-"Si que pasa algo Pinkie, tenemos que detener a esos dos"-.

-"¿Porque?, Yo veo que están muy felices juntos"-.

-"Pinkie, te das cuenta que ahora Marble esta disfrazada de Fluttershy"-.

-"Si, ¿y?"-.

-"Mira a tu alrededor"-.

Al parecer no eran las únicas mirando a los par de tortolos, había casi una docena de ponis mirándolos también, algunos ocultos, otros con la boca abierta y otros murmurando.

-"Oye Bonbon"- Dijo Lyra oculta en un arbusto con su amiga -"¿Big Mac no estaba saliendo con Cheerilee?"-.

-"Pues si, al parecer le gusta salirse del camino"-.

-"¿Pero con Fluttershy?, Podría creerlo de cualquier otra poni, pero Fluttershy sabe que Big Mac esta con Cheerilee.

-"No creas Lyra, las calladitas son las peores"-.

-"...Oigan, ustedes dos"- Dijo Applejack, al parecer Lyra y Bonbon se habían metido en el mismo arbusto que la poni amarilla -"Pueden seguir su conversación en otro arbusto"- Las dos amigas se fueron enojadas.-"Pinkie tenemos que hacer algo o empeorara este malentendido"-.

-"Déjamelo a mi"- Pinkie se puso al frente de Marble y Big Mac -"! Oigan todos, fiesta en el castillo de la princesa Twilight Sparkle todos están invitados!"-. Todos gritaron de alegría y fueron en estampida al castillo de Twilight. Despues Pinkie se puso entre los dos tortolos mirando a Big mac, empezó a sobarse el mentón -"mmmm"- sonreía -"mmmmm"- lo seguía mirando -"Yep,yep,yep"- agarro la cara de Big Mac formándole una sonrisa -"Creo que tienes muchas posibilidades"-.

-"Pinkie, mi hermano ya está con alguien"-.

-"Lose, lose solo digo que tiene posibilidades nada más"- Miro a Marble guiñándole el ojo.-"-bostezo- Bueno ha sido un largo día, me llevare a Marble conmigo a la casa de Fluttershy, adiosito"- Empesaron alejarse a una buena velocidad.

-"! Espera Pinkie, ¿qué harás con lo de twilight? enviaste a varios ponis a su castillo!"-.

-"! Tranquila ya lo tengo cubierto!"-.

* * *

En el castillo, Twilight salió de la biblioteca al escuchar un extraño ruido, empezó a caminar dirigiéndose a la sala principal donde se encontraba Spike.

-"..Twilight, ¿Que es eso que suena en la pared?"- En la parte de arriba de la pared habían puesto algún tipo de parlante que decía -!Alerta party!,!Alerta party!-.

-"No lo sé Spike"- De pronto empezó a temblar, Twilight entrecerró los ojos e hizo aparecer dos tapa oídos -"Toma los necesitaras"-.

De pronto debajo de Twilight y Spike apareció un estrado con dos parlantes gigantesco y Vinyl Scratch en el medio con su toca disco. Mientras la puerta principal se abrió, entrando una gran cantidad de ponis. La música empezó y todos empezaron a bailar.

Twilight voló tranquilamente a la biblioteca del castillo. Saco una hoja y levito una pluma empezando a escribir.

-"Querida princesa Celestia,¿Realmente es malo desear enviar a la luna a alguien cercana?,¿Me enseñaría el hechizo para hacerlo?-.

* * *

Ya eran las ocho de la noche en la casa de Fluttershy y las dos hermanas estaban en la sala, habían comenzado una pijamada.

-"¿Y dime Marble te gusta o te gusta, te gusta o más bien será te gusta pero no me gusta o..?"- El oso que las estaba acompañando le cerró la boquita.

Sonrojada Marble dio una sonrisa nerviosa tapándose la cara con los cascos

-"Eso en un sí ,¿no?"- Le pregunto al oso que dio un afirmativo. Por poco Pinkie explota de alegría mientras abrazaba a su hermana -"Nunca pensé que llegaría este momento, mi pequeña hermana miedosa, enamorada, de alguien que ya tiene una relación muy estable.

Marble se puso seria, es verdad el ya no estaba disponible, empezó a mostrarse triste.

-"No , no te pongas así"- Se puso nerviosa -"no es una relación tan estable que digamos, hasta podrían terminar si **cheerilee** se enterara de lo que sucedió en el parque"-.

Genial, gracias a ella una relación bastante estable, estaba arruinada Pinkie hacia que su hermana se sintiera peor.

-"Marble"- Se sobo el cuello -"Dime ¿No te gustaría salir con Big Mac , mañana?, claro como amigos, después de eso regresamos a la granja de rocas y hablamos con papa y mama para ya terminar con todo esto"'-.

Marble se limpió una lagrimilla y sonrió -"...Si... es un buen plan, gracias Pinkie"-

Pinkie le dio un fuerte abraso y el oso se les acerco abrasándolas también.

* * *

Pensamientos del autor: Mal , muy mal, si me encontrara conmigo mismo le disparo sin dudarlo :3, capitulo 2 llegando ya a la mitad de la serie y unos pasos menos para terminar mi sufrimiento. Naaaa es divertido escribir sin saber, me tranquiliza a no cometer un atentado a la salchipaperia de la esquina.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Era un lindo día en Sweet Apple Acres, Big Mac había traído a Marble a su casa, entraron y al parecer no había nadie.

-"Marble"- Dijo, mientras agarraba el casco de la yegua -"...Yo"- Se sonrojo y se acercó a Marble dándole un besito en la mejilla.

-"! Pero que haces con esa Mosquita Muerta!"- Dijo Cheerilee apareciendo por la puerta enojada. Miro a Marble -"Así que él era tu poni especial Mosquita muerta !Mi Bigmaquito!"-.

-"..No"- Dijo Marble asustada.

-"! Tus escusas no valen nada!, ahora te daré una golpiza que nunca olvidaras"- Fue corriendo hacia Marble. Big mac intento detenerla -"! Suéltame infeliz!"- Pero fallo, saliendo por la ventana volando por un golpe de Cheerliee.

Bajando por las escaleras a empujones apareció Orange disfrazado de la abuela Smith -"Esperen un momento, AppleJack porque yo tengo que intervenir si Big Mac y tú no me conocen"-.

-"Es posible pero no encontramos a mi abuela, así que buena suerte"- Lo empujó hacia Cheerilee.

-"! Quítate vieja decrepita!"- Orange salió por la pared de un golpe.

Orange tiro un grito cayéndose de la cama, al parecer todo fue un sueño.-"...Bandi... Bandi,bandi,bandi,bandi"-.

-"!Queee!"-Despertó a su hermano enojado que estaba en la otra cama, todavía se encontraban en Ponyville en un hotel.

-"Creo que acabo de tener una premonición"-.

-"Genial, ahora duérmete"-.

-"¿No quieres oírla?"-.

-"Prefiero dormir, gracias"-.

-"Bandi, creo que mañana alguien va a golpearme"-.

-"Y si no te callas yo seré el que te golpee"-.

-"No Bandi, creo que me golpeara una chica"-.

-"Pues felicitaciones, ahora eres el palurdo número 457892, tendrás tu propio harem que te golpeara cinco veces al día para demostrar que te aman y tendrás bastantes momentos calentones pero nada más como por ejemplo que se caigan de trasero hacia tu cara pero solo eso y al final terminaras en nada quedaras en la friend zone y te tildaran de homosexual y todo eso te sucederá para libertinaje de varios gordos sin vida que jamás han hablado con una sola chica en toda su mantecosa vida"-.

-"...¿En serio?"-.

-"Por todos lo sagrado de este mundo !Ya duérmete!"-.

* * *

Ahora si era un bonito día y en sweet apple acres. Big Mac seguía durmiendo, no pudo conciliar el sueño anoche.

-"Despierta dormilón"-.

Big mac abrió los ojos, vio a Pinkie Pie que estaba encima de él, en la cama.

-"¿Pasa algo?,¿acaso tuvistes una pesadilla?"-.

-"..."-

-"Si te estas preguntando porque estoy encima tuyo, es para invitarte a una salida de "Amigos" entre comillas y no te preocupes por la granja la abuela Smith dijo que se haria cargo por hoy y también dijo que te diviertas un montón"-.

Big mac vio a la abuela Smith guiñándole el ojo detrás de la puerta.

-"Nop"-.

-"Oh vamos Big Mac, ¿Quien dijo que te estaba dando opción a elegir?"-.

* * *

Mientras en la casita del árbol las CmC estaban jugando Ponipolio.

-"Un momento"- Dijo Applebloom -"Como es posible que hayamos perdido las tres"-.

-"Scootaloo cada vez que tira los dados termina en la cárcel y tu estas en bancarrota"-

-"¿Y tu?"-.

Frunció el ceño -"Perdistes todas la figuritas y solo quedaban el gato y la bota, así que no pude jugar"-.

-"Oh, es cierto"-.

De la puerta apareció la pequeña zebra -"Chicas, chicas no van a creer lo que sucedió en el parque ayer"-.

-"Espera un momento Misha, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"-.

-"¿De qué hablas?"-.

-"Estas viviendo en Equestria un país mayoritariamente poni y como eres una zebra viviendo en un país con superioridad poni, tienes que rimar"-.

-"¿Pero yo no sé rimar?"-.

-"Oh vamos"- Dijo Scootaloo -"Eh visto a Zecora hacerlo sin problemas, si ella puede tu tambien"-.

-"Si tú lo dices"- Misha salió y entro de nuevo -"Hola...tengo noticias... bien naranjonas"- Hubo un silencio muy incómodo -"Les dije que no se rimar"-.

-"Pero eres una Zebra"- Dijo Sweetie Belle -"¿No nacen con ese poder?"-.

-"Y si mejor entro como una Zebra estereotipada de una gran ciudad"-.

-"Supongo"- Dijo Applebloom -" Que vale la pena intentarlo"-.

Misha salió y entro con cara de pánico -"!Ay por mi Celestia, no saben lo que acabo de ver con mis ojos mis ponis, sentí que se me iba el alma y ..!"- No dijo más al ver como sus amigas la miraban, see sonrojo -"! Suficiente, no se rimar y no hablare de otra forma. Acabo de ver a tu hermano Applebloom con fluttershy dándose miraditas y tocándose como si estuvieran saliendo!"-.

-"!¿Que ,por que no nos dijistes eso desde un principio?!"- Dijo Apple Bloom mientras sus dos amigas tenían la boca abierta.

-"!Por que no se rimar!"-.

* * *

En la entrada de sweet apple acres se encontraba Marble disfrazada de fluttershy, estaba nerviosa , sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto pero se daba ánimos, solo era por un día ¿Que podría pasar?. Llegaron Pinki Pie con Big Mac -"Oooooh mira Big Mac"- Lo dijo muy sobre actuado -"Si es Marble que suerte , ahora podremos ir los tres juntos a pasear"- Miro su reloj dibujado -"Cielos Santos olvide que tengo algo que hacer los dejare a los dos solos, diviértanse"- La poni rosa se fue rápidamente.

Los dos Ponis se quedaron solos, movieron sus casco saludándose y como siempre se iban a quedar un par de ho.. -"(!No..no,no,no!, Marble llego la hora..)"- Miro a Big Mac, estaba roja como un tomate -"-chillido-"- Se tapó la boca -"..Big Mac.. Quieres... digo...podemos... creo...nosotros...tu"- !Bueno que esto va a tomar todo el día! vayamos a la siguiente escena.

Una hora después Marble y Big Mac habían llegando al pueblo, estaba nerviosa pero feliz.

-"Pero que descarada"- Una poni mientras cruzaba por su lado dijo esas palabras.

Paro –("...¿Que estoy haciendo?, esto está mal")- Miro al piso, mostrándose triste.

-"Fluttershy"- Dijo Big Mac mientras le tocaba el hombro. Señalo a su derecha, donde estaba el cine.

* * *

El imperio de cristal era atacado por su más antiguo enemigo El rey sombra.

-¿Estas bien Candance?- Dijo Shinnig armor todo mal herido.

-"No te preocupes estaré bien"-

Los dos estaban enfrente del rey sombra y todo su ejército de seres de cristal. Estaban debajo del castillo protegiendo el corazón de cristal a toda costa pero al parecer todo estaba perdido.

De pronto una explosion sucedió al lado del Rey sombra -"No des un paso más Rey sombra"- Detrás de Shinnig y Cadance Apareció el gran héroe Drambo con su mejor amigo Tartaneitor para salvar el día una vez más.

Una hora de momentos ilógicos y acción palomitera sin sentido después.

La batalla había terminado y nuestros dos héroes triunfaron ante lo imposible.

Fin.

Así y Tartaneitor le tiro una tarta de Manzana a Shinnig.

Ahora si Fin.

Salieron del cine y Big mac miro el cartel de la película mientras se rascaba la barbilla -"mmm"- El cartel tenía un dibujo de un corazón y una tarta y se titulaba "El amor es dulce y explosivo" un título muy engañoso.

-"...Big mac"- Dijo Marble -"...Te.. ¿Gustan los rompecabezas?"-.

-"... Eeeyup"-.

-"Ya yaya veo" - Tartamudeo -"...Sabes..."- Vio al piso -"Pinkie... quieres vernos"-.

* * *

En Sugar Corner estaba Spike con un micrófono sentado. -"! Hola Ponyville, Aqui Spike presentando el primer campeonato de armar rompecabezas!"- Una pequeña multitud se había reunido -"y como copresentadora tenemos a Maud Pie"-.

-"Hola, es un gran placer estar de nuevo aquí en Ponyville"- sentada al lado del dragon.

-"Oh Maud tranquila que parece que vas explotar de felicidad"- Spike dio una risita -"Ahora Maud, presenta a nuestros participantes"-.

-"En la mesa número uno tenemos a Big Macintosh con Fluttershy entre comillas"-.

-"¿Querrás decir solo Fluttershy?"-.

-"...Si, "Fluttershy".En la mesa numero dos tenemos Al antisocial de Orange Roker y a su hermano El Sarcasrico Bandi"-.

-"oy"- Dijieron los dos hermanos enojados.

Spike se rio -"Gua Maud no sabía que tenías más amigos, sin ofender claro"-.

-"Solo los he visto dos veces en toda mi vida, ni conocidos podría considerarlos"-.

-"...Oooook, mejor sigamos"-.

-"En la mesa número tres esta Twilight Sparkle con el Pegaso degenerado"-.

Twilight levanto una ceja -"¿Por qué te llamó degenerado?"-.

Flash miro al suelo, todo pálido -"Ya pague por mis pecados Twilight, ya pague por mis pecados"-.

Maud prosiguió -"Y en la mesa número cuatro tenemos a las amigas con derecho rose Bonbon y Lyra"-.

Bonbon se enojó -"! Estas insinuando algo!"-.

-"Algo que hasta un muerto se daría cuenta, no lo llamaría insinuar"-.

-"!Ven aquí y dímelo en.."-

-"!Y se preguntaran!"- Dijo Spike interrumpiendo la pelea -"Que es lo que ganara el primer lugar. Dime Maud no te habra sucedido que te sirven pastizal crujiente pero no está tan crujiente como lo quisieras"-.

-"no"-.

-"Pues bien ahora ya hay una solución para tus problemas, El crujidor pastizal 9000 con 29 niveles que dejara ese pasto al punto de crujido que más te apetezca"-.

-"También funciona con Roc.."-.

-"!Y el crujidor pastizal 9000 será entregado totalmente gratis al ganador!. Ahora a los competidores solo hay una regla y es terminar el rompecabezas antes que los demás"- Se puso encima de la mesa -"! Comiencen!"-.

Y comenzó la batalla eran cuatro grupos en cuatro mesas diferentes que formaban un cuadrado, estaban en el medio de la casa y los rodeaban varios ponis que les daban ánimos, los rompecabezas eran de 1400 piezas.

-("Hohohojajaja")- Orange se reía como un desquiciado en su mente -("Pobres mortales si supieran con quien se están enfrentando, puf creo que les daré cinco minutos de ventaja, si eso hare")-.

Spike se sorprendió -"!Pero miren a Twilight ya va por la mitad!"-.

-"!Queee!"- Orange no podía creerlo, empezó a armar su rompecabezas -"No es posible, maldición , maldición"-.

-"!A Twilight solo le faltan 20 piezas al parecer ya tenemos una ganadora!"-.

-"..."- cerro los ojos, chocando los cascos -("Al parecer no tengo más opción que utilizar la tercera técnica prohibida que aprendí en el campeonato de Cloudsdale")-. Levanto sus cascos y con todas sus fuerza golpeo la esquina de la mesa, provocando que todas sus pisas volaran hacia donde se encontraba Twilight.

Las piezas del rompecabezas se juntaron con las de Twilight -"¿Que estas?, !Spike está haciendo trampa!"-.

-"! Lo siento Twilight, la única regla es que termines tu rompecabezas antes que los otros!"-.

-"! Cuarta técnica prohibida!"- Dijo Orange mientras tiraba a su hermano Bandi que cayó encima de flash.

Y en la mesa número uno eso dos tenían sus propios problema, no habían logrado juntar ni dos piesas hasta ahora. Marble logro identificar dos piezas que encajaban pero Chocaba con el casco de Big Mac Poniéndola nerviosa -"Lo,Lo siento"-.

Big mac movió su cabeza negativamente -"Noop yo lo siento"-. Estuvieron con esa misma escena tres veces más.

Spike miro a los cuatro grupos -"Al parecer las amigas con benefi.."- Bonbon le dio la mirada "dilo y te mueres" -"Digo las muy buenas amigas heterosexuales bonbon y Lyra tienen todas las de ganar"-.

* * *

Mientras en el baño del segundo piso Pinkie Pie sacaba a su hermana Limestones Pie toda amarrada y amordazada –"Sorry Limestones pero solo tendrás que soportar estar así un día más"-.

-"!bhjgguyguyghbhb!"-.

-"!Ey sin palabrotas!" entro al cuarto de los bebes donde la estaban esperando. Los hermanitos se habían puesto unos cascos de balde y sujetaban un globo largo cada uno. Pinkie les hizo el saludo militar –"! Atención!, aquí les traigo a la prisionera más gruñonsita de este lado de Equestria"- La puso dentro de la cuna con los bebes también –"Vendré a la hora de comer diviértanse los tres"- Salió del cuarto dando saltitos y los bebes empezaron a agarrarla a globasos a Limestone.

* * *

En el primer piso la batalla se recrudecía, Orange había utilizado las tercera y cuarta técnica prohibida contra Bonbon y Lyra.

-"!Y los ganadores son Fluttershy y Big Mac!"- Dijo Spike, haciendo que el público grite de furor.

-"¿Qué?, Spike"- Dijo Twilight –"Ellos ni siquiera han terminado de armar su rompecabezas"-.

-"Si, pero ya vamos dos horas y Big Mac y Fluttershy al menos han logrado unir 4 piezas así que para no hacerla tan larga ellos ganaron"-.

-"Wiiii"- Bajo Pinkie resbalándose por la escalera –"Ya tenemos ganadores Spike"-

-"Si Pinkie, los ganadores fueron Big Mac y Fluttershy"-

La poni rosa agarro a los dos, los puso en el centro y les puso dos coronas que decían primer lugar –"Bien Spike tu turno"- El dragón se puso a cantar.

"El amoooor, ha ganado otra vez"

"Aunque sé que Big mac esta con dos al mismo tiempo"

"Noooo me importa"

"Y aquí su premio, ¡El crujidor pastizal nueve miiiiiiiiiil!"

-"! Ahora beso, beso,beso,beso!"-Dijo Pinkie alegremente, los ponis que se encontraban dentro no estaban seguros pero igual se animaron y empezaron a gritar también "!Beso,Beso,Beso!".

Los amantes estaban nerviosos pero Marble estaba lista, levanto su cabeza acercándose a a Big mac. El semental la miro sabía que estaba mal pero cerro sus ojos bajando su cabeza para estar más cerca y chocar sus labios con los de Marble.

-"¡Pinkiii!"- Del segundo piso se escuchó un gran grito.

-"! Oh no!"- Dijo Pinkie –"! Se soltó, todos rápido pónganse nombres de indocumentado y un vigota y corran por sus vidas!"-.

Todos salieron de prisa de Sugar Corner y se formó una multitud afuera.

-"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"- Dijo Cheerliee que recién había llegado, entro en la multitud y vio a los lejos al poni rojo, se alegró –"!Big.."- Pero la sonrisa se le fue cuando vio como "Fluttershy" se empezó a sobar en un lado de Big Mac como si fueran una pareja –"..Mac"-.

* * *

Pensamientos del autor: Bueno esta vez si que me e demorado, mi s disculpas solo que mi cabesa esta dando bueltas el siguiente capitulo sera el final :3 ese si sera un poco largo pero espero un final feliz depues leere alguno que otro fanfic rikolino...!Nooo porque porque tubieron que cancelar "Applejack esta embarazada" Porque buaaaabuaaaa la vida es injusta T T. Ahora cambiando de tema :D mi rpoximo fanfic sera "El legado de una engreída:Diamond Tiara batalla contra su infierno congelado, su vida como la de sus amigos pierden el sentido cada día que pasa" ahora !noo! noo sera un sinsajo o un crepusculo abierto no me gustas esas cosas - - sera una novela echa y derecha !Para machos de verdad! !Rooooarrr!.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4:

Afuera de Sugar Córner se había formado una multitud y dentro de la multitud se encontraban Big Mac con Marble huyendo también de la hermana de Pinkie Pie, los dos Ponis se estaban riendo de todo lo que está sucediendo, Marble estaba relajada tan relajada que no se daba cuentan que tan cerca se había puesto de Big intentaba seguirle los pasos pero habían tantos ponis que termino perdiéndolos de vista.

Pasaron dos horas siendo ya la una de la tarde y los dos tórtolos seguían caminando por el pueblo divirtiéndose como una pareja real.

-"!Big Mac!"- Grito Apple Bloom corriendo hacia él, junto a Sweetie Belle. Salto hacia su hermano empujándolo hacia una pequeña carretilla –"Ahora Scootaloo"- La Pegaso como la zebra pequeña

empezaron a jalar la carretilla llevándose a Big Mac junto a AppleBloom y Sweetie Belle.

Marble empezó a seguirlos pero de pronto de un pequeño callejón un casco la jalo para dentro, fue con tal fuerza que golpeo bruscamente unos botes de basura.

-"…ups"- Dijo Rose preocupada.

-"Rose en que estas pesando"- Dijo Lily preocupada y ayudando a Marble a levantarse.

-"Lo siento Fluttershy no quise jalarte con tanta fuerza, por favor perdone"-.

Marble estaba nerviosa le era muy difícil hablar con alguien nuevo –"…Estoy bien"-.

Rose y Lily se miraron entre si preocupadas –"Fluttershy"- Dijo Rose –"Hace un rato vi a Cheerliee muy angustiada, te estaba buscando a ti y a Big Mac…. ¿Piensas quitarle a Cheerliee a su poni especial?"-.

-"…. Yo no…."- Oculto su cara con su crin.

-"…"-

Para Rose también era muy estresante esta situación –"Se que no soy nadie para meterme en tus a asuntos pero no creo que Cheerliee se merezca que la hagas este tipo de cosas…. Así que te pido como amiga que dejes a Big Mac en paz"-.

No respondió pasaban los minutos y no decía nada.

-"Espero que lo pienses"- Le dio la espalda marchándose –"No creo que a ti te gustaría que te hagan lo mismo"- Las dos se fueron dejando a Marble sola.

* * *

En el terminal el tren había llegado, Fluttershy llego de su viaje dio un respiro profundo –"Es bueno estar en casa, no lo crees Ángel"- El conejito salió del tren subiendo al crin de la Pegaso.

-"Fluttershy"- Dijo Cheerliee apareciendo detrás de la Pegaso.

-"Hola Cheerliee,¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?"-.

-"Fluttershy cuando tuvimos esa conversación hace un tiempo donde dejamos claro que esos rumores donde tu y Big Mac están juntos son solo rumores"-.

-"O si lo dejamos muy claro que todo eso eran simples rumores"-.

-"Pero después veo que tu y Big Mac andan como Tortolitos por el pueblo"-.

-"….¿Disculpa?"-.

-"-suspiro- Escucha si querías estar con él, debiste decírmelo desde un principio. A

Diferencia de ti yo tengo dignidad así que no voy a estar peleando contigo"-.

-"…Cheerliee,¿No entiendo"-.

Se enojó –"No te hagas la loca, no quiero verlos a ti ni a Big Mac así que adiós"-.

-"¿Ehhhh?"- Se puso nerviosa –"¿Qué, que es lo que está pasando?"- Le pregunto a Ángel pero a él no le importaba un pepino.

* * *

Las CmC y la pequeña zebra llevaron a Big Mac afuera del pueblo.

-"No puedo creerlo Big Mac"- Dijo Apple Bloom enojada –"Como le pudiste hacerle eso a mí profesora"- Su hermano la miro confundido –"!Le estas siendo infiel Big Mac!, pero estas a tiempo de arreglar las cosas, supongo que sabrás lo que tienes que hacer"-.

-"..."- Cerro los ojos unos segundos -"Lo siento Apple Bloom"- Se paró y empezó a caminar.

-"Espera Big Mac, que piensa hacer"- Se colgó encima de su hermano -"Vas a

Pedirle perdón a mi profesora, ¿Cierto?... !Big Mac!"-.

-"Lo siento"-.

La pequeña se paró enfrente de su hermano -"!No te dejare pasar, te lo prohíbo!"-.

Big Mac paro y miro los ojos con lágrimas de su hermana -"... Voy a ir a buscarla"-.

-"¿A mi profesora verdad?"-

Big mac Respondió negativamente.

Apple Bloom choco contra el pecho de su hermano -"!Eres un mal novio lo sabias, mal novio, mal novio, mal novio!"- Empezó a llorar mientras que golpeaba el pecho de su hermano.

Paso una hora y en Poniville, sin razón aparente o alguna lógica empezó a llover .Los Ponis empezaron a buscar refugio excepto una.

Marble caminaba en la lluvia, recordando lo que dijeron esa parde entrometidas, se quedó quieta viendo al cielo mientras que la lluvia borraba sus lágrimas. De pronto desde atrás un casco la toco.

-"..¿Big Mac?"- Lo miro unos segundos pero después agachó su cabeza -"...Lo siento"- Su voz se Resquebrajaba -"Arruine tu relación"-.

-"...no"- Con su casco levantó la cara de Marble -"Estoy muy feliz de haberte visto de nuevo"- Sus labios se acercaron dándole un besó bastante empalagoso diría yo, por dios joder estamos en horario infantil.

Mientras a unos metros los estaban mirando con la boca abierta Twilght y Fluttershy. Encima de la alicornio se encontraba Spike sosteniendo el paraguas y sintió las ganas de cantar.

"Besar, !A la yegua más dulce de la primavera!"

"Sentir, como mis labios se apoderan de ella".

"!Big Mac no sabes cuánto te odio!".

-"!Cállate Spike!- DijoTwilight mientras que Fluttershy se desmayaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente tuvieron que explicar, !Para que no haya ningún malentendido!.

-"..Nos vemos"- Decía Big Mac a marble.

Los dos amantes se estaban despidiendo en la estación del tren. Marble tenía que regresar con sus padres y hablarles pero no estaría sola Pinkie y Maúd irían con ella.

-"..."- Se sonrojo -"Nos vemos Big Mac"- Le dio un abrazo y entro al tren.

Los dos se estuvieron despidiendo hasta que el tren se alejó.

Mientrasen el cuarto de Pinkie Pie. Marble había recién logrado salir del ropero pero todavía seguía amarrocada, se empezó a mover como un gusanito hacia la puerta. Se abrió la puerta y de ella apareció la .

-"..."-.

-"! Querido Pinki Pie lo volvió hacer!"-

-"¿¡No me digas que acaba de secuestrar de nuevo a alguien!?" desde la cocina.

* * *

Notas del autor: Brutal, !Totalmente brutal!, algun dia se que me encotrara el diccionario y ese dia solo uno vivira :D, Bien por fin el ultimo capitulo me tomo mucho( Puto trabajo de mierda - - al menos envienme a un lugar con internet buena) pero al final esto era masomenos como queria acabarlo, claro queria meter a las zebras y a los hermanos para un chiste mas pero ya lo ubiera echo muy largo y com las bromas no tenian nada que ver con el romance no las puse :3. Espero que al menos le haya sacado una risa mas . Ahora llego el momento de prepararme para algo mas fuerte Guerra,dolor,frustracion,amor pero mas que todo sufrimiento. Bueno hasta otra :D


End file.
